


Beneath The Surface

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Making Love, Ocean Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Fun times in the ocean
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Beneath The Surface

Falcon loved the ocean. He loved it most with darkness surrounding him and the moon shining overhead. And he loved it more with Mark by his side. 

They had taken a vacation, a small little getaway with just the two of them to Mark’s family beach house on some small, private island. Far away from the sounds of civilization.

Said bird had a firm grip on his hand, as if worried the other man would vanish into thin air. Leading him insistently to the waters that were only yards away from their front door. 

The moonlight reflecting off Mark’s feathers, giving him an almost celestial glow. And gods above, was Mark fit to be one of them. All lean body and beautiful sculpted face. Of bright red tail feathers and perfectly manicured talons. And said man was also currently nude. (Falcon was too after much insistence from the younger bird). Falcon was glad for the privacy, not having any need to hide the hard on of his cock as Mark pulled him into the water. 

He stopped once he was waist deep, turning around to face his boyfriend. Eyes wide and beak pulled up into a smug smile. He spoke, “I want you to make love to me.” His arms wrapping around the taller man's neck as he pulled him closer. And Falcon could have chuckled at the term. It wasn’t often Mark called it making love. Most times he was too horny to even properly ask him for sex, begging for Falcon to fuck him. 

“In the ocean?” Falcon asked, biding his time as he pulled Mark closer to him. His hands diving beneath the surface of the water to wrap around a thigh, Mark quickly wrapped his legs around the other’s waist. 

“What can I say?” Mark asked, his hand between them as it stroked him, “I think it’d be romantic.” He spoke, his hips grinding against Falcon already and all the raptor could do was let out a deep chuckle that sent shivers down Mark’s spine. 

“Wouldn’t it be just as romantic as the bed?” He asked, already lining himself up and watching as Mark’s face contorted. His eyes scrunching shut and his mouth falling open in a perfect  _ O _ shape that made Falcon want to stuff it full. But no, now was not the time for that. “Or perhaps the bath.” He continued, his beak finding purchase along the delicious expanse of Mark’s neck. The younger man shuddered as he was preened. 

“Thought we could try something different.” Mark whispered out, sighing heavily as Falcon slipped inside of him. Falcon’s cock filling him in ways he never knew was possible before they met. And now? Now Mark never wanted to lose that feeling. 

Falcon thrusted up experimentally, the waves around them making it slightly difficult. His talons digging into the sand in hopes of maintaining some form of grounding. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Mark whispered, his lips pressed against the feathers of his chest. “Let’s the waves do the work. Just.” He stopped, the heat pooling in his stomach as he threatened to cum early. “Just. Focus on staying. Inside of me.” He spoke, his sentence fragments in incomprehensible structures, much like how his brain felt right now. 

“I think I can do that.” Falcon promised, content in just standing in the ocean, his cock nestled deep inside of Mark. The waves softly crashed around them as they bobbed with the flow of the current tide. The moon continued to shine above them as the only witness to the ongoings under the surface. Save for maybe a passing fish. 

And Falcon found he was content. This was romantic and before he knew it, Mark had tightened around him and Falcon spilled inside of him. The two unmoving as consecutive waves of pleasure washed over them. 

They would venture to the water every night for the remaining of their trip. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
